James' Sister
by MoMo4everz
Summary: James and Amber's relationship, why he is so overprotective of his baby sister. Side story to My Life With Him.
1. Chapter 1

James' Sister: ( /marketing-to-boomer-men/boomer-boy-girl-holding-h ands-3/)

The little girl stood looking up at her older brother with her tiny pigtails and two lollipops in hand. One held out to her brother the other was so close to her mouth when she noticed the neighborhood bully coming their way. She quickly put her lollipop in her mouth and tucked the other into the pocket of her dress. James grabbed her hand and pulled her away. The bully was a 7 year old named Tiffany she always picked on Amber and James knew better then to hit girls so he could only run to keep his sister safe. He hated knowing he could do so little. 8 year old James pulled his 7 year old sister to their house knowing Tiffany wouldn't follow.

"Jamesy! My feet hurt!" She whined which was muffled by her lollipop.

"I know Ambs. We just need to get home." James said knowing that they were being followed.

His sister was the most important think after almost dying a few years ago made him realize that he loved his little sister.

~Flashback~

_James was 5 and he was trying to get rid of his sister so he could play with his friends. Amber was trying to be like her brother. She had made her mom put her hair in a braid and pin it up so you didn't realize it was there. She had refused the normal skirt she always wore and put on shorts and instead of a pink ruffle shirt a beat up shirt that was blue, and followed behind James liked a lost puppy. James was done with his 4 year old sister trying to hang out with him._

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO HOME! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! I NEVER WANTED YOU! I WISH YOU WHERE NEVER BORN!" James had yelled when they had finally crossed the street to the houses across from theirs._

_Amber started to cry and ran not looking and James felt good and keep walking. No one saw the car coming. All James heard was his sister yell and the horn of the car. He turned and everything was moving so slow. Time finally was normal and Amber was laid out on the floor with blood everywhere. James yelled which had his mom come running and all of the other mothers in the area._

"_It's my fault!" James cried when they finally got to the hospital._

_His mom held him while he cried._

"_Shh, baby. Tell me what happened." His mom said in a soothing voice_

"_I yelled at her about being annoying and told her to go home." James sobbed_

_Brooke sighed and rubbed James back, knowing he was tired of his sister._

"_Honey just remember you are her hero. She loves you so much." She whispered to her son._

_James slowly stopped crying and had fallen asleep. Brooke rubbed his back and waited to hear from the doctor. She really hoped her little girl pulled through, she knew James wouldn't leave with himself and she loved her little girl so much. Amber's father was an asshole and was leaving them as Brooke and James waited in this cold god forsaken waiting room. All because he couldn't put up with the bullshit anymore, how was this bullshit? Brooke sighed. Her life was falling apart and it was up to her to keep it together for James and Amber when she pulled through. A few hours later a doctor walked out._

"_Amber Diamond?" He asked out_

_Brooke stood up and carried James as he was still asleep._

"_How is she?" Brooke asked_

"_She is to make a full recovery but she will always have a scar down her back from this." The doctor said_

"_May I see her?" She asked and the doctor nodded._

"_Follow me." He said and he led them to a room._

"_Thank you so much." She said to the doctor as he left._

_Brooke sat down and sighed. James woke up about a half an hour later._

"_Is she okay?" He asked_

"_Yes, she's going to be just fine." Brooke told her son_

_James got up and moved closer to his sister._

"_I'm sorry; I'll always be there for you." He whispered and the grabbed her hand._

~Flashback ends~

From then on out James was always there for his sister.

**Okay there will be more on this. What do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

James' Sister Part 2

_Fast forward a few years, Amber is now 12 and James is 13. (The guys all know each other and will appear from hear on out.) Amber is still bullied but keeps it from the guys and things are getting bad._

**With Amber:**

Amber was leaving the library to meet up with guys at the football field, which on the other side of the school. As she left she felt a tug on her arm. She was pulled into one of the emptier hallways. Amber turned to see a girl with ice cold blue eyes, which sent shivers down her spine, and long flowing blonde hair that was normally straight but was in wavy like curls. She was very fit from cheerleading, which was told by the uniform she was wearing. Middle school was hell because of this very girl in front her. Amber tried to hide the fear in her eyes but wasn't fast enough. The smirk danced on the blonde's face.

"Well hello fatty. How are you?" She asked

"I'm not in the mood Tiffany." Amber mumbled trying to get past the girl.

Tiffany grabbed her shoulder and slammed her into the nearby wall.

"Really is that anyway to talk to someone who is so much better than someone who is weak and stupid as you!" Tiffany snarled and pressed her against the wall.

Amber looked down afraid what would happen. She noticed Tiffany's foot move and the next thing she knew there was a sharp pain coming from her stomach. Amber almost bent over but remembered when she did the last time and was met with a knee. That was hard to hide; she had to do a lot of make to replace from the use of all of it. Tiffany threw her to the floor. She kicked her a few times and squatted down.

"Well fatty I got to go. We should do this again some time." The blonde said as she got up and walked away giggling to herself.

Amber waited before getting up and headed to the nearest girls bathroom. She fixed her hair and made sure there weren't any bruises on her face. She sighed and made her way to the football field. 'I'm not that fat. Am I?' She thought as she came closer to the football field. As the football field came into sight she slowly started to smile and pretend that she was okay.

"Ambs!" She heard her brother called out

She smiled and waved up at him and their friends. She climbed the bleachers and her breath was very ragged. She was winded by the time she reached the guys. She looked up and the guys were laughing.

"What?" She asked confusion written across her face as she looked upon the guys.

"You got winded from that?" James asked

"Yeah, and?" She asked not understanding the joke.

"Dude maybe you should work out more." Carlos said as he laughed

Amber sighed and held her composure hoping they wouldn't see the pain. First Tiffany and now the guys who were so close to her where saying she was fat. She really was fat. The guys were picking up their bags.

"Come on, Ambs. The high schoolers want their field back." James said

"This is why I hate having to share with them I can't wait for high school." Carlos said as he helped Amber up.

"Thanks Carlos." She mumbled and walked next to her brother.

James smiled at his little sister as she moving through her bag looking for something. Sometimes he couldn't believe that he had almost lost her or even hated her at one point. She kept the guys in line for the most part. They made their way to Kendall's house because it was closer than any of the others. The guys ran for the couch and she followed behind them shaking her head with a small smile. They attacked the game controllers and hopped to the couch. Amber sat on the floor and took out her homework.

"When you fail, don't look at me." Amber said trying to guilt trip them.

"Don't say that Amber!" Logan said looking paler than normal

"Oh stop, we know you're smart, but really guys do some work." Amber said staring up at them.

They shrugged and went back to their game. Amber sighed and started to work on her homework knowing the guys are going to want to copy. About an hour later Katie and Mamma Knight got home.

"Kendall, have you done your homework?" She asked when she noticed me with mine

Kendall sighed and hit the start button.

"Of course I have mom." He said

"Yeah, no, now get off and get to work!" She said eyeing the guys

Kendall sighed and got up and turned off the game. James looked at Amber and she sighed as she looked away knowing one of them was going to be mad with her hoping it wasn't James this time. The guys grabbed their bags and Kendall headed to his room. He stopped when he noticed none of them where following him.

"Guys?" He asked

"We are going to head home, see you tomorrow okay?" Logan said knowing that Mamma Knight wouldn't let them stay for dinner again for the third night in a row.

Kendall looked at Carlos who looked at the floor. He then looked at James and Amber who gave him a knowing look. Kendall sighed and nodded. Since his father left he always wanted his friends to be with him. It was like filling a void, the endless hole that James and Amber could relate to, too well for the two.

James and Amber got home and headed to their own rooms. James started his homework and Amber was on her bed thinking if maybe she was too fat. She covered her face with her pillow trying to block out that nagging feeling. The feeling of release and pain mixed with that sweet pleasure. She knew she needed to wait but she need the release. She headed for her bathroom and locked the door behind her. She climbed on the top of the toilet and searched the top of the cabinet in the back for her friend. He had been the newest to her collection and the most effective. She pulled off her sweater and looked at the scared wrist in front of her. She held the blade in her right hand brought it to her left wrist as she watched her face in the mirror. The small frown she had formed into a smirk and let out a soft gasp as the skin broke. She keep going not hearing her brother's voice, when he banged on the bathroom she dropped the blade into the sink.

"Yeah!" She called out.

"Dinner is ready." James said

"Oh ok, be right there." She said and grabbed the blade and began to rinse it off.

When she finished cleaning up the sink, she put it away and wrapped her wrist and put her sweater back on.

**Ok this is for now because I have a lot going on but I have a lot of things typed up and just need to be read over and checked. So hopefully I should a lot posted before I move for college. Enjoy! ^-^ **

**~MoMo~ **


	3. Chapter 3

James' Sister Part 3

_**The Next Day:**_

Amber and James where walking to school and weren't talking like normal. Amber was avoiding eye contact and wanted to be alone. James was noticing a changing his baby sister, she barely ate last night he hoped that his fat joke didn't bother her too much. They made it to school and James headed off to find the guys.

"Hey James." Logan, Kendall, and Carlos said as he reached them.

"Hi Guys." James mumbled

"What?" Carlos asked noticing he wasn't that happy

"I think Amber took our jokes to serious." James said to the guys

"Whoa, what no, Amber is a lot stronger than that." Logan said

"Why would you say that?" Kendall asked

"She's avoiding ME!" James almost yelled.

"Maybe she was tired." Carlos said as they went to their first class.

The guys nodded and entered the class. This wasn't the first time Amber was tired and just wasn't herself.

_**At Lunch:**_

Amber walked into the lunch room with her hood up, clearly in a bad mood. She avoided people as she made her way as she made it over to the guys. The sat down and looked at the guys.

"Hey!" They all said joyfully

"Hi guys." She said with a small smile

"You okay?" Logan asked

"Yeah I'm just tired." Amber said and pulled on her sleeves as he looked away.

Kendall looked at the guys and noticed none of them saw what just happened. He sighed he knew he would have to deal with this himself till he figured it out. He sighed and finished up his food, getting alone would be a problem.

"Where we going tonight?" Carlos asked

"My parents are going out, so I'll need to sleepover." Logan said

"I think my dad is working late." Carlos said

"I think our mom would be okay with it, if you guys don't mind the walk." James said

"So, we have to leave right after school." Kendall said

"James you know mom would get mad." Amber mumbled

"Not really Amber, she was mad we broke that ugly vase." James said laughing

"Fine." She said and rolled her eyes as she got up.

James sighed and looked at the guy. Amber walked out and to her next class. The guys kind of looked around to see who would speak first.

"I'll go talk to her, see you guys later." Kendall said, getting up and leaving.

_**With Amber:**_

Amber sat on the floor by the staircase; she was listening to music as she played with the end of her hoodie, until lunch ended. Kendall walked up and leaned against the wall and looked down at her. She looked up and she sighed.

"They send you this time?" She asked

"No I came on my own. Amber you know you can tell me anything?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, I know." Amber mumbled and looked down.

Kendall went to open his mouth when he heard the bell and sighed.

**SO I leave today for New York! College time, lol but I thought I would update since I'm wide awake.**

**~MoMo~ ^_^**


End file.
